1. Field of the Invention
This invention is a device for testing the compression of singular cylinders in an open internal combustion engine or an engine having the head disengaged from the engine block. The device is installed above the cylinder with the piston at its lowest point in the cycle and the piston is then rotated to its highest point in the cycle, increasing the pressure within the cylinder. If the pressure diminishes or does not hold to a constant, an indication of poor compression of that cylinder relative to the piston and ring is indicated by such pressure fluctuation or loss.
2. Description of Prior Art
Several patents identified in prior art address the testing of compression in internal combustion engines by monitoring of electrical control modules, starter motor current, alternator current, battery voltage waveform and other electro-voltaic means. In these cases, the engine must be in an operation state for these devices to conduct their testing.
The following cited U.S. Patents are herein disclosed and incorporated within this utility application by reference. U.S. Pat. No. 4,085,611 to Schwartz, discloses a recording compression testing device connected to the spark plug hole of an engine cylinder by means of a tube wherein the pulse of the engine cylinder is recorded on a continuous roll of paper by a pulse responsive piston connected to an internal recording cartridge. A device for testing leaks from defective piston assemblies in diesel engines is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,569,841 to Hoban. An electronic modular intake port control device for active monitor and control of an automobile engine is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,753,805 to Maloney. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,195,365 to Chujo, a combustion pressure sensor arranged within a cylinder head gasket.